


Blue Eyes

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, RPF, Rain, a lot wettness, some rainy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a meet-cute. it's not long. it doesn't need a summary. just enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Rain is pouring from the sky as if someone was emptying the ocean upon the people of Boston.

Dark clouds hang so deep the city appears to be stuck in it's own timezone and in that timezone the sun has already set and drawn all light with her.

 

Chris holds the newspaper he had been reading on the train above his head to shield himself from the big drops of water splashing in his face.

His neck bends forward a little to shield his face and especially his eyes from the sharp wind that is keeping the rain's company.

Not the wisest decision he notices when his steps fall out of rhythm and he trips forward. In an intuitive movement he grabs the next best thing his hands can reach to keep himself from falling over.

He smells sweat and honey and a stronger heavier scent he can't quite pinpoint.

 

His hands feel warmth and soft while firm skin and he clings to it.

He doesn't fall.

Chris wishes he had accepted fate and had let himself drop into a puddle, because this is worse.

 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." He apologises to the man whose arm he had grabbed.

"Are you alright?" A warm voice is carried to his ears.

Chris feels heat creep onto his face and is still babbling his apologies when the man turns his head and faces him.

 

Blue eyes meet blue eyes.

One blush mirrors the other.

 

Chris runs out of breath and words at the same time.

The man is looking at him, eyes filled with concern, his lips full and soft-looking as they form the words again.

"Are you alright?"

 

Chris keeps staring at the man and wishes a hole in the ground would just swallow him and erase his entire existence so that he would neither remember the broad jaw that he watches moving with his own mouth gaping at the stranger distracted by the cheekbones that stopped his gaze from wandering to the stranger's eyes.

It is only polite to look someone in the eyes when they are talking to you.

 

Only a few seconds had passed since he tripped but that is enough time for Chris to work up a good portion of self loathing.

 

He manages to remind himself of his manners though and replies with a raspy voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright, thank you. You saved me." He blushes. _'You saved me'? 'Really, Chris?!'_ His mind is mocking him.

 

The stranger loosens the grip around Chris' upper arms he had gripped in return and takes a step back, his eyes looking unsure of wether it is safe to let go of Chris just yet.

"Glad to be of use," he says and smiles at the other man "besides it would have been a shame if that pants would have gotten muddy." He adds and let's his gaze wander down Chris' legs and back up and up to his eyes.

 

Chris eyes meet his saviour's and he feels a new rush of red creep up his neck.

"Uh," Chris manages but the other man brushes his hand through his soft looking dark brown hair and offers his other hand to Chris.

"I'm Sebastian," he introduces himself "whose life did I just save?"

A smirk is playing around Sebastian's lips who is blushing a little himself.

Or maybe, the traffic light's reflection simply made it appear like that.

Chris grabs and shakes Sebastian's hand.

Warm against his own cold hand, not sweaty.

 

"I'm Chris." He replies.

 

"That is a nice name." Sebastian smiles.

 

They shake hands a split second longer than is usual.

 

The rain wetting their hair and clothes all forgotten they smile at each other.

 

A car honks.

People pass.

The rain continues.

 

Chris heartbeat normalises apart from a few extra palpitations every now and then, he has eyes after all and something about Sebastian is giving him a very strong positive feeling.

 

Thunder rolls above their heads.

Lightning illuminates Sebastian's face.

 

Chris is reminded of the world.

"Uh," he scratches his neck, looking at Sebastian a little shyly "I, I should go. Thank you for saving my pants."

_'saving my pants?! What are you? A needy teenager?'_ his mind is laughing at him.

 

Before he can say anything more he turns around and jogs in direction of his home.

He ignores his blush.

He tries to ignore the wetness.

He fails to ignore that he just ran away from a beautiful and kind man.

 

He slows down.

He goes into full stop.

 

Somebody crashes into him.

 

"Uh, I'm so sorry." Chris turns around.

Blue eyes meet blue eyes.

 

Sebastian blushes. This time Chris is sure.

 

"You forgot your newspaper" Sebastian hold up a mostly wet and almost fully destroyed roll of newspaper.

 

Chris stares at it, then stares at Sebastian and back at the dripping paper.

 

"Thank you" he says and takes it.

Why is he feeling this shaky but excited that Sebastian ran after him to hand him this useless thing?

 

"Actually..." Sebastian hesitates.

Chris looks at Sebastian's gentle face. Sebastian is blushing a shade redder.

"I, uh, I wanted to ask, uh, if it isn't too weird, uh, if I could get your number?" He stutters.

"Or I give you my number and you call me when you need saving again?" he hastes to add but looks disappointed with himself at what he just said.

 

"Uh," Chris looks at Sebastian.

 

That guy is cute.

That black leather jacket and jeans are a good look on him.

Chris feels very self conscious all of a sudden.

He knows he is good looking but this guy just asked him for his number.

That guy who is at least a twelve when Chris feels like only being a six at max himself.

 

"Okay." Chris agrees and slides his hand into his pocket. There was a pen somewhere, he had used it for the crossword puzzle in the newspaper a couple minutes earlier.

Just as he finds it a flash of light is hitting his eyes.

He looks up at Sebastian.

Apparently a little too startled and confused because Sebastian is blushing deeper shade of red one again. He is holding his phone like an offering to Chris.

 

"I am so sorry, I don't mean to be too straight forward. You can type it in here so I won't lose it." He explains.

 

Chris face palms himself in his mind and opens his own contacts application before handing his phone to Sebastian taking his phone in return.

They both type their numbers into each other's phone and give them back to their owner.

Chris feels a strange kind of excitement as he takes his phone back and lets it slide into his pocket without a second look.

 

Sebastian looks at the number and smiles. He pockets his phone as well and offers his hand once again.

"Nice to meet you, Chris Evans. I will definitely call."

Chris shakes Sebastian's hand.

Heat rushes through Chris entire arm.

"Nice to meet you too, Sebastian. I need to go now. There is not one dry part on me anymore."

Did this come out wrong? Chris ignores the nagging voice that is telling him _'yes, yes, yes'_ and let's go of Sebastian's hand.

An imprint of it remains as rest heat on Chris' hand but fades within moments.

 

Sebastian does a little salute.

Cute.

"All right. Hear you soon."

And Sebastian turns around and runs off into the night.

 

Chris looks at the other man disappearing in wonder for a few blinks before turning around himself and making his way to his home. Finally.

The rain isn't bothering him anymore.

The sharp wind helps him thinking.

He takes out his phone and opens his contact list.

He searches for the latest entry and grins to himself, feeling fizzy in his stomach.

 

Sebastian Stan.

"The one you groped in the rain ;)"

 

Chris pockets his phone and heads home running.

He needs a hot shower.

He needs to call Scott.

 


End file.
